I Dare You
by CorkyBookworm1
Summary: Song-fic. LeAnn Rimes's song 'I Dare You'. Nancy's heart has been shattered like glass. Will she ever find love like that again?
1. Song Lyrics

**Okay, so I've been wanting to write a song-fic with this song for a while now. The only reason I haven't is because I've been working on A Misty Mystery so diligently…as you can NOT tell. Ha ha. Anyway, I LOVE LOVE LOVE this song. It's not mine, but I wouldn't want it to be. I'd just mess it up. **

**It's a REALLY good, and sweet, and romantic, and you get the idea…song. If you really want to hear it, I'm sure you can google it or something. In, fact, I strongly suggest that you do! You'll become instantaneously addicted, or maybe it'll have to grow on you. All I'm saying is check it out!**

**LeAnn Rimes sings it. She has the most beautiful voice in the world! She's my favorite singer, and hey, if this goes well, maybe I'll do more…that depends on you…**

**I Dare You**

God only knows how I've needed a friend

Who can see through the boldness and pride

Someone strong enough I can put my faith in

Someone willing to let me inside

So be a man

And be my man

I dare you to need me

Like nobody else

I dare you to feel me

Like you've never felt

I dare you to want to want

To want to be good to me

Baby you've got you're reasons

Dangling from kite strings

But you can open your hands

Let them fly

Oh, I know you won't always say

And do the right things

Oh, but some things are worth a try

So if you can

Be my man

I dare you to know me

Like I've never known

I dare you to show me

That I can be shown

I dare you to want to want

To want to be good to me

Tell me I

Tell me I'm the one who deserves you

Oh, and every time that

Every time you know that you want to

I dare you

I dare you to hold me

Like you never will again

Kiss me

Leave the world standin' still

I dare you to want to want

I dare you to need me

Like nobody else

I dare you to feel me

Like you've never felt

I dare you to want to want

To want to be good to me

I dare you to want to want

To want to be good to me, ooh yeah


	2. Heartbreak

**HEARTBREAK**

Nancy Drew ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She sprawled onto her bed, burring her head in her panda bear pillow pet. The tears flowed freely now.

A soft knock on her bedroom door resonated throughout the otherwise empty house. Nancy continued to weep. She pressed her head harder into her pillow as if that would take the pain away.

Her door swung silently open and in walked Hannah Gruen, the Drew's motherly housekeeper and good family friend. She sat on the edge of the eighteen-year-old's bed. Gingerly, she placed one hand on the girl's shoulder. She said nothing, knowing well that there were no words that could or would comfort the child.

"Oh, Hannah!" she blubbered. She raised her head to look at the woman who had helped raise her since her mother had died when she was three. Her blue eyes were clouded with unstoppable tears brimming and falling over and over. Her reddish-blonde hair was a mess, sticking to her wet cheeks and whatnot. "Hannah…" the girl whispered as a fresh wave of hot tears began to fall.

"Oh, baby girl," Hannah clutched the girl as she fell into her lap. She gently stroked Nancy head, murmuring comfortingly. They sat like that until Mr. Drew, Nancy's father, came home. It was a few hours.

When Nancy heard the door, she sat up and quickly wiped her face. She'd never want her father to she her like this. Hannah chuckled lightly, "I'll bring up a hot cup of chicken broth and tell him you're not feeling well tonight."

"Thank you, Hannah," Nancy's words were hardly audible because her throat was sore from so many hours of crying. Ten minutes later, someone knocked softly on her door. Not knowing who it was, Nancy rushed under her covers and pulled a pillow over her head to hide her puffy face.

"It's me, Sweet," Hannah called. Nancy relaxed and came out of hiding. Hannah came in and set a tray on Nancy's bedside table. On the tray was a steaming mug of hot soup, a tube of saltines, a glass of warm milk, and one of Hannah's delicious lemon tarts. "Goodnight dear, and sweet dreams to you," she lightly kissed Nancy's forehead and then turned to leave. Nancy smiled for the first time since that morning. She dressed in her PJ pants and an old gulf shores t-shirt. Next she turned her fan on low, slipped under her cold sheets, and began to cautiously sip at her broth. Before she knew it, she drifted off into a deep slumber.


	3. Good Friends and Lots of Tears

**I just went through and fixed a few typos. I hope I got them all. Also, I wanted to note that there are several movies mentioned in this chapter and the next…they aren't mine. Why would I pretend as much? Just sayin'…PLEASE REVIEW!**

**GOOD FRIENDS AND LOTS OF TEARS**

Nancy woke with more sleepies in her eyes than usual. "Ohh," she groaned. She rolled over to look at her clock. It was eleven o' clock in the morning! I don't know when the last time I slept in til eleven was, she thought. Slowly, she sat up. The tray that Hannah had brought in the night before was gone. She must have taken it away, Nancy thought.

Nancy padded downstairs. She looked around. "Is anyone here?" she called softly.

Hannah rounded the corner just then, "Oh, heavens, child. You nearly scared me to death!" She was carrying a laundry basket full of clean clothes. "How did you sleep?" she asked, setting the basket on the table in order to give Nancy one of her giant hugs.

"Like a baby," Nancy responded. She let herself be consumed in Hannah's embrace.

"And how are you feeling this morning?"

"I don't know…" Nancy replied honestly, "better I guess. I mean, it still hurts…"

"Of course it does, Sweet. It will for a while."

"I kind of figured it would. But you know," Nancy looked at her hands and then at the woman who cared for her so much, "at least I feel like I might survive the day. Last night was horrible."

Hannah nodded. She moved the laundry basket onto a counter. "How about breakfast? I'll make French toast the way you like it," she coaxed.

Nancy smiled, "Sounds wonderful, Hannah. Do you want any help?"

"No!" Hannah scolded, "You just had you're heart broken. _I'll _fix it myself. Tell you what, go up and wait in your room. I'll bring it up when I'm done."

"Thanks, Hannah, you're the best," Nancy hugged her one more time before somberly turning toward the stairs. She made her way to her room and crawled back under the covers. Oh, they were so warm and inviting!

A little while later, Hannah came in with another tray. Nancy's mouth watered looking at the French toast topped with sugar and fresh strawberries. On the tray was also a cup of cold milk, and of course, a slice of Hannah's lemon poppy seed bread with almonds, Nancy's favorite. Hannah left the room without a word. Not long after, she came back, wheeling the spare T.V. in behind her.

"Hannah?" Nancy said through a mouthful of her breakfast-in-bed.

"Oh, hush child!" Hannah smiled, "You need something to do besides dwell on the past. Now, what movies would you like to mourn to?"

Nancy couldn't help but giggle. Hannah chuckled at the sight of Nancy with her mouth stuffed like a chipmunk, her cheeks bulging just like years ago when she'd taken her to any ice cream or fast food restaurant with fries. Chipmunk Cheeks, that's what she'd called her.

"Oh, I know the perfect thing…" Hannah quickly rushed out of the room.

Twenty minutes later, Bess Marvin ran into Nancy's room. She was one of Nancy's two best friends. The second, dark-headed George Fayne, followed her blonde cousin into the bedroom.

"Bess? George?" Nancy looked up in surprise.

"Girl! We heard what happened and we just had to come over!" Bess cried. George was silent. "Oh. My. Gosh! I can't believe he just dumped you like that! I mean he shattered your heart into a million pieces. No one saw that coming."

"Bess!" George glared at her model-gorgeous cousin. Tears began to brim in Nancy's eyes again.

"Oh, Nancy, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, really," Bess whimpered.

George rolled her eyes and sat next to Nancy on the bed, "How you holdin' up?" she asked softly. She was such a tomboy it was crazy, but when it came to her friends she let the sympathy through. She couldn't help it, not that she'd want to.

Nancy sniffed and wiped her eyes before the tears could fall, "Okay, I guess…considering…" Bess sat on Nancy's other side. She laid her head on Nancy's shoulder, and the three sat there in silence staring at nothing.

Hannah came in with a brilliant smile. She took Nancy's empty tray and put a DVD in the player under the T.V. She winked at Nancy and said, "This is sure to cheer you up, if anything!" She closed the door behind her and walked merrily downstairs.

"What did she put in?" Nancy asked curiously as she sat up.

"I don't know. I didn't see what it was," George said.

"She didn't leave the case either," Bess commented, looking around.

"Figures," Nancy pouted, "She knew I would want to know. She's playing games with me."

"Oh, come on. Just wait until the previews are over. We'll know soon enough. You don't always have to be such a detective, you know," George teased lightly.

"If I'm such a great detective, then how come I didn't see _this_ coming?" Nancy asked. Her eyes filled with unshed tears once more. "Ooh," she grumbled, wiping furiously at her eyes, "I've never been like this! Why can't I stop crying?"

"Hey, take it easy, Nancy," George soothed, "You loved him, that's why. It's not something that you can just shrug off. It'll take time to heal. He meant the world to you and you trusted him with your entire self. You can't just…" She huffed wishing that she could think of the right words to say.

"It's a dangerous thing," Bess said in a ghostly whisper. Her eyes were glazed and she seemed to be lost in a memory, one of many, "…love."

"Easy for you to say," George crossed her arms, "Every guy that sees you falls for you! You can have anyone you want, and you do!"

Bess looked hurt, "George, I wouldn't expect you to understand _real_ love. Your so closed off that you wouldn't see love if it hit you between the eyes!" Now tears began to fall from _her_ eyes. "I wasn't talking about a crush on a cute guy that passes by. I was talking about that one special guy made just for you! And you won't even let anyone into your life because your so obstinate, and so drawn into yourself, and so, so, so…ough! You're so independent that you don't need anybody! You're afraid! That's what you are! Well, the rest of us are HUMAN!" Bess stood and stormed off to look out Nancy's window.

Nancy looked at Bess in surprise. She'd never seen her blow up on George quite like that. She knew that the two had their differences—they were as dissimilar as night and day, black and white, ivory and ebony, but still…

"Bess…" Nancy ventured. She looked over at George, who seemed just as surprised at her cousin's reaction.

George walked over to her cousin. She tried to put a hand on her shoulder, but Bess just shrugged it off. "Bess, I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by what I said," she whispered in a pleading tone. "Bess…" In Bess's reflection, George saw tears flowing down her cheeks and Bess frantically wiping them away. She breathed out a shaking breath and continued to look out the window.

George turned away from both Nancy and Bess. She didn't want them to she _her_ cry. She was supposed to be the strong one here, wasn't she?

Just then, Hannah walked in the room with a humongous bowl of steaming buttered popcorn. All three girls turned to face her, startled.

"Oh, heavens!" Hannah's smile turned into a worried look when she saw the three tear-stained faces, "Did I put in the right movie? It looks like I grabbed Pride and Prejudice by mistake. Oh, dear, I'm so sorry girls. I could have sworn I grabbed…Let me fix that!"


	4. Remembering

**REMEMBERING**

The movie hadn't started yet, but the screen had turned blue because no one had pressed play. Nancy began to laugh hysterically, breaking the tension in the room. Soon George and Bess joined her. Hannah looked uncertainly from one girl to the next.

"No, no Hannah. It wasn't the movie," Nancy managed after forcing her laugh to subside, "We haven't even started it yet!"

George took one unconfident step toward Bess. Bess leaped the rest of the distance between the two and scooped George into a long hug. "I'm sorry, George. Forgive me?"

"Of course!" she replied.

"Did I miss something?" Hannah set the outrageously large bowl of popcorn in Nancy's outstretched hands.

Nancy shook her head, "We're just being girls!"

"Hmm," Hannah eyed them wearily. As she walked out she muttered to herself, "I let three eighteen year old girls in the same room after a breakup. Next thing I know they're all crying. You'd think they all lost…Hmph." She smiled remembering what it was like to be eighteen and with her friends.

* * *

><p>Nancy, George, and Bess were still in tears, but these were tears of laughter. Hannah had indeed picked the right movie: Ghostbusters. The girls spent the rest of the day watching comedies like Ruthless People, The Blues Brothers –one and two-,My Cousin Vinny, Big Business, Trading Places, and countless others. They laughted until their sides hurt.<p>

When Nancy looked out her window and it was dark, she sighed. "I wish you guys didn't have to leave. Nighttime is the loneliest time."

George looked at Bess and then cleared her throat, "Yeah, well duty calls." She rushed an openmouthed Bess out Nancy's door.

* * *

><p>It was ten minutes after Bess and George had left and Nancy was already feeling extremely lonely. She thought back to yesterday…<p>

_"Ned! It was so sweet of you to do this!" Nancy cried, truly surprised. It was Nancy and her boyfriend Ned Nickerson's seventh anniversary. He had set up a candlelight dinner on his living room floor. "I mean look at all this!" she exclaimed softly, looking around at his hard work. He had candles of all colors and sizes placed randomly about the room and a meal that he'd prepared himself sitting on the floor._

_Ned had called her and told her to dress up as if for a formal occasion. Next he had picked her up his dad's dark blue Camaro as opposed to his banged up Toyota. He was wearing a tux, also his dad's. _

Nancy could still remember him opening the door for her…and the way he smiled at her. He looked so… happy.

_She smiled as she stepped into him. She breathed in his wonderful scent. The scent that was only Ned's. She let her eyes close as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the cheek. He laughed._

Oh, that laugh, she closed her eyes. A single tear fell against her will.

_"Hey, beautiful," his low voice sent chills up her spine still._

And he was so close, she thought.

_"Ready for your surprise?" _

_"What? You're picking me up in your dad's car. Isn't that it?" she teased. And then his hand was wrapped around her back and she leaned back for the sweet kiss that she knew was coming. Her arms found their way to the back of his neck. They stood there in front of the open car door. Finally, Ned pulled away. Nancy was breathless. He hadn't kissed her like that in a while. She blushed a little at the thought that her Dad might be watching. Catching the drift, Ned handed her a cloth and waited for her to get in before closing the door. He walked over to the driver's side and got in._

_"What's this for?" Nancy looked at him confused._

_Playfully he looked at her, that twinkle evident in his eyes. He started the car, "It's a blindfold."_

_"Alright, I'll play along," she smiled. _

_The drive was short. Nancy felt Ned park the car and then she heard him turn it off. "Where are we?" She reached up to take her blindfold off._

_"Not yet," he put his hand on hers, "Wait here." She heard his door open and shut. She giggled when she felt a draft on her right as her door was opened. _

_"Ned!" she let him help her out. When he shut the door, she asked, "Where _are_ we?" _

_"Now if I told you that what would have been the point of the blindfold?" Ned purred. He led her around the car, up two or three steps, and then through a door. They made a few lefts and rights and finally, they were still. "Okay, now just stand there until I say so."_

_"Ned!" she protested, crossing her arms._

_"Sing a song," she could hear the smile in his voice and his feet as they shuffled about the otherwise silent room. _

_"What?!" _

_"You heard me! Sing a song. I need you to distract yourself until I'm ready. Absorb yourself in the song and sing it as loud as you can!" his voice was far off as if in another room._

_"I can't believe this," she mumbled, smiling. What is he up to? she wondered. _

_Before she could ask what song he wanted her to sing and as if reading her mind, he said, "It doesn't matter what song, just sing!" this time his voice was coming from the other side of her._

_"Fine," she sucked in a deep breath. "Umm…" She thought for a second and then started to sing the first song that came to mind. "Over the river and through the woods, to Grandmothers house we go…" _

_"Can't hear you!"_

_"OVER THE RIVER AND THROUGH THE WOODS, TO GRANDMOTHER'S HOUSE WE GO…"_

_"That's more like it." Nancy sang at the top of her lungs. She sang childhood songs that randomly popped into her head. She sang for about five minutes when suddenly she felt strong arms wrap around her waist and his body pressed firmly behind her. He kissed her neck._

_"Ned!" she laughed._

_"You have the most beautiful laugh," he said quietly, almost regretfully._

I should have known then, Nancy chided herself, but I was too…too…

_"You can take it off now," he whispered in her right ear._

_"Whoa," she breathed in._

_"Well, do you like it?" Ned stepped in front of her. He spread his arms out as if to say 'Ta Da, Look what I did!' A grin like no other spread across his handsome face._

_"Ned! It was so sweet of you to do this!"_

Nancy turned onto her side, facing away from the door. She didn't bother to wipe the few tears that came as they slid down her face. She felt her nose running and reached for a tissue, but she was out. She just used her sleeve.

_They ate the dinner that Ned had prepared; well, they tried. After about the fourth bite, Ned laughed and said, "I can't eat anymore!"_

_Nancy laughed with him, "Oh, it's not that bad…" she raised her fork and let the mushy pasta fall back to her plate. "Okay," she chortled, "Maybe it is." They had taken their shoes off and were sitting on the cool wooden floor across from each other. _

_"I think my mom left something in the fridge. I can heat it up…"_

_"Don't bother. I think I'm good," she giggled again._

_"Okay," he took their dishes back into the kitchen, which was just to Nancy's right. The couch was in front of her and to the left. When Ned came back in, he held out his hands and helped her to her feet. He kissed her long and deep._

_"Wow, Ned, you really know how to charm a girl," Nancy whispered, pressing her forehead against his._

_Suddenly, he pulled away. He leapt to the couch and grunted as he pushed it backwards. Next, he moved the coffee table and foot rests. Nancy just watched in amusement as he cleared a large open area in the middle of the room._

_"Ned, what are you doing?" she suppressed another laugh, holding one hand to her mouth and the other at her stomach. She was wearing a navy blue gown that just barely fell to the floor. Some of her hair was pinned back in a silver clip that had been her mother's. It was curled in a tumult of messy banana curls. She wore a single diamond bracelet that her father had given her for her eighteenth birthday, the long earrings that Bess had given her for prom, and the golden locket that Ned had given her on their first date. It didn't match, but Nancy never cared about matching. She loved that necklace and she was going to wear it tonight, just like every other night._

_Ned turned on his small radio. It had a CD function and that's what he put it on. He skipped a few songs and came to one in particular. Then he walked stately up to Nancy and bowed deeply. "May I have this dance?" he asked in a mock serious tone._

_"Yes," she followed along in his game._

Oh, what a fool I was! Nancy beat her fist into her pillow and felt more tears heat her face. How many nights will I spend like this, she thought suddenly. She tried to dry her tears, but only caused more tears to flow as she drifted back into the memory.

_"Yes," she followed along in his game, "You may, my good sir." She held out her hand and he took it. They danced for the first song and at the next one to come on she gasped. "You remembered?"_

_"Oh, that hurts," he faked a pout, "You think I would forget?" _

_"No," she rushed, "I just didn't think…I almost forgot myself." He put one hand behind her back and took one of her hands in his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder and they danced to the same song that they had met dancing to… _

_It was her first dance. She was in Junior High and at the moment thinking that she would kill Bess for making her come. George had flat out refused, which had really left Nancy with no choice. She was still miffed, though. Bess had been dancing all night with an endless line of guys waiting to ask her. Nancy stood by the punch table, extremely annoyed. She was bored, and felt left out. I'm leaving, she finally decided, she won't even notice. _

_The song that had been playing was ending. Just as she turned to go, she bumped into someone. "Oh, excuse me," she muttered._

_"You're not leaving, are you?" Nancy turned to see a tall, guy with sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes._

_"Uh, actually I was. Why?"_

_"Oh, nevermind," he looked down, a saddness in his voice._

_"Oh, come on, why?" the curiosity that she could never control, kicked in._

_"Well, I…" he turned away to hide an oncoming blush, "I've just been standing in that corner all night," he pointed, "wondering if I could…heghm," he cleared his throat and then looked at her, "It's just that I finally gathered the guts to ask this really pretty girl to dance and right when I go to ask her…"_

_"She turns to leave?" Nancy finished._

_"Yeah," he cleared his throat again, "Hey, just forget it." _

_He started to walk away. She felt sorry for the guy…and curious too. She reached out for his arm, "Wait, what's your name? How come I haven't seen you before?"_

_"Uh," his eyes widened at her touch. He fumbled for words as he realized that she was actually still talking to him, "Well, I just moved here from Chicago. My dad got a press deal and…"_

_"You wanna dance?" she asked as a new song started. It was Love Story by Taylor Swift._

Oh, why couldn't I just leave it alone? Me and my big mouth, my ever-present curiosity, Nancy thought, I could have just walked away. We'd never have been together, I'd never be here…but then is it better to not have loved at all and have missed all the good times that we had. Nancy was caught in between the two ideas. She thought back to yesterday again.

_They had danced to their song and then she asked him, "Ned, is everything alright?" He looked shocked. "Well, you're acting strange. I mean, all this…" she waved her arms indicating the intricately planned date. He looked lovingly at her. He smiled his crooked smile. He tilted his head to one side. _

_"Oh," Nancy took a step back, "Oh no… Ned?"_

_He pulled a small, black, velvet box out of his pocket. He opened it up and stared at the ring inside._


	5. The Breakup

**THE BREAKUP**

"_Ned," Nancy couldn't breath. Her knees started to tremble. He kept looking at the ring in silence…His eyes were glazed. He seemed to already be imagining their future._

"_Ned, we can't," she breathed in. His head snapped up. _

"_What do you mean?" he gazed intently at his love. _

"_Ned, I'm not ready for something like this. We're too young!" The lid to the box snapped shut. He turned away. An eerie silence enveloped the room. _

"_Ned, say something," she choked._

"_Nancy, I love you," he didn't turn to face her._

"_I love you too, but, Ned, marriage?"_

"_Why not, Nancy?" he turned around and glared at her. There was something in his eyes that scared Nancy, "Huh? I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life making sure you know that. What's wrong with that?"_

"_Nothing, Ned-"_

"_Then marry me," he nearly whispered._

"_Ned, I can't…"_

"_Are you seeing someone else?" he demanded._

"_Ned!" Nancy shouted, startled and amazed that he'd suggest such a thing._

"_Are you?" he stepped forward menacingly._

"_No! I would never, Ned, how could you?" she tried to keep the lump in her throat from becoming tears on her cheeks._

The first of many, she tried to laugh, but couldn't.

_He walked up to her and grabbed her shoulders. He shook her as if he could shake her into understanding his point of view. She jerked away. That only made him angrier. "Come here, now!" he yelled. Nancy ran from him, but he was faster. He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around. _

"_Let me go!" and then he slapped her…hard._

_He'd never hit her before._

Nancy put a hand to her face. She was surprised that it hadn't bruised, maybe it still would. The fight had blown way out of proportion. Nancy had somehow slipped away into the night and managed to run home. Ned had yelled at her and expressed his hatred for her on the spot. He had even told her that he had someone else that he wanted to be with, a college girl. He described her and how she had been dropping hints to him.

"_I don't need you!" he shouted after her. And that was the last that she'd heard from him._

Somehow, she didn't know how, she had known that it was more than just another fight, a fight that they could easily get over, a kink in the road…she had known that it was over, for good.


	6. Cherry Garcia

**Before I go any further, I want to note that this story takes place in a world where Misty does not exist…sad, but necessary. For those of you that don't know her, don't fret over it; it won't make a difference to you. **

**Also, I want to mention that there are several references in this story (ex. Movies, ice cream brands, etc.) that are no more mine than the Nancy Drew characters etc. **

**CHERRY GARCIA**

Nancy was crying into her pillow again. It was fifteen minutes after Bess and George had left. She had been remembering yesterday's events, and that brought the tears once more. Thinking about it was only opening the wound further, she knew, but couldn't help it. How many nights, Drew? She thought in fury, How many will you sit here and feel sorry for yourself?

Her cell phone rang, startling her so much that she actually answered it. "Hello?" she ventured.

"Nancy! Hey sorry, I know it's late, but I was wondering if I could get your help with something?" the voice said gleefully.

"Frank?" her voice wavered. She wiped her nose on the back of her hand again.

"Yeah, it's me," Frank Hardy started, but then the tone of her voice registered in his head, "Nancy, is everything okay? You sound…"

"Uh, yeah," she sat up and wiped her face again. She cleared her throat, "Everything's fine. I just…I, um…Did you need my thoughts on something?"

"Yeah," he said slowly. Knowing that something was up, but not wanting to press her, he ignored his gut, "Uh, I wanted your opinion on whether Joe and I should stay here in Chicago tonight and come down to your house tomorrow or whether we should just come on down."

"You're in Chicago!" she exclaimed, a smile spreading across her blotched face.

"Yeah, we're on break and thought it'd be a cool surprise to come down and see you," he paused, unsure of himself, "Nancy are you sure that everything's alright?"

"Just had a hard day, that's all," she confessed just enough to settle his suspicions, besides with the Hardys in town, she would have something else to think about…aside from Ned.

"Alright, if you say so," Frank was still concerned, but decided to leave things at that, "Look, it's late, we'll come down tomorrow. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds wonderful," she smiled again, "I can't believe that you guys are actually here! It's been forever since we've seen each other. Oh, Bess and George are going to flip!"

"Okay, we should be there around noon tomorrow. Say hello to your dad for me, will you?"

"Actually, he just went out of town for a case. He's going to be away for a week or two. Hannah just told me earlier today."

"Oh, alrightty then, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye," she hung up and lay back down smiling. Maybe things were going to turn around for her now.

* * *

><p>Nancy's door burst open and her light flicked on. "Surprise!" George burst into the room, Bess following excitedly.<p>

"George? What are you two doing here?" Nancy sat up, bewildered, "You scared me! I thought that you guys went home an hour ago."

"Well, we did… sort of," Bess said. They were both dragging in sleeping bags and pillows and such.

"What's going on?" Nancy was curious, as usual.

"We decided that we didn't want to leave either. So," George drew out the word while she sat down next to Nancy, "we asked Hannah if we could stay over with you, strictly for moral support, of course." She said in a mock serious tone.

"Of course," Nancy smiled. Bess plopped down on the other side of Nancy and dug around in her purse for something. "But it didn't really take you all an hour just to get your sleeping bags, did it."

"Ah, back to your detecting!" George eyed her friend with a knowing smile, "Well, we had to stop by each of our houses, attain permission from five adults, stop by the store, and you know how Bess is with packing." George pointed a thumb at her cousin, who had retrieved a wrapped package.

"I'm ignoring that," Bess squinched her nose. She turned to Nancy and smiled, "Here." She handed the wrapped package to her.

"What did you all go to the store for?" Nancy asked as she took the jar sized parcel, "Ooh, that's cold!"

"We had to pick up a few things…" George looked off to the side and fiddled with her fingers.

"_What_ few things?" Nancy asked as she unwrapped the freezing package, "Ice cream?" The package was really a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia ice cream.

"It was all Bess's doing, I swear!" George explained, "I wouldn't even have stopped at the store, but she insisted."

"If you're going to suffer of a broken heart," Bess stood indignantly and put her hands on her hips, "then I've taken it upon myself to be sure that you suffer properly!" She smiled, "We bought every pint in the store! The rest is in your freezer."


	7. Pillow Fight

**PILLOW FIGHT**

"You guys bought every pint in the store?" Nancy asked in shock, "Are you serious?"

"Nancy, chill," George rolled her eyes playfully, "they only had six pints."

"Six pints! I'll never eat all that!"

"Sure you will," Bess said in excitement, "Besides, who can resist Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia! Mmm, if I weren't on a diet…"

"As of now," Nancy smiled, handing her friend the pint, "you aren't. Start munching; I'll get some spoons and another two pints."

Bess's mouth fell open, and George laughed as Nancy left the room. "We'd better make our beds," George started to make a pallet on the floor.

"You really think we'll do any sleeping tonight?" Bess asked looking skeptical. She opened the ice cream and licked the lid, "Mmm! Oh my gosh, I forgot how good this stuff is! I may never diet again."

"I never knew you were," George commented lightly.

"Hey!" Bess threw her pillow at George. She had set the ice cream on one of Nancy's bedside tables, "It's not fair that you can just eat whatever you want and not gain an ounce!"

"And _you _do?" George dodged the pillow and threw her own in a counter attack, laughing. It had been months since the girls had slept over at any of the other's houses. Nancy walked right into a pillow in the face as she reentered her room. When the pillow fell, Bess and George burst into giggles. George clutched her side, "Ow, it hurts!"

"You should _see_ your face," Bess pointed to her red-headed friend.

Nancy looked completely dumbfounded. She had a pint of Cherry Garcia in each hand, two spoons in one, and one spoon in the other. Her mouth fell open upon pillow-face impact. "Oh yeah," she emptied her hands by setting everything on her computer desk, "You should see _your_ face when I win this fight!"

Then the best of friends had a tremendously messy pillow fight. They played board games, ate ice cream, told jokes, and told spooky stories until finally, near dawn, they all three passed out from exhaustion. Just before they did, however, Nancy murmured, "Hey guys, I almost forgot to tell you…"

"What?" Bess whispered, half awake.

"Mm?" George moaned.

"I have a surprise for you too…" Nancy sighed, oh, her pillow was sooo cozy.

"Oh yeah?" George drifted off to sleep.

"Ooh, a surprise…for me?" Bess's words slurred into her dream.

"Yup," Nancy curled around into a ball, "the Hard-" Her sentence turned into a light snore.


	8. Early Company

**EARLY COMPANY**

Hannah stood in Nancy's open doorway, smiling. She had prepared pancakes for the morning meal for the girls and herself. Now that she saw them all sleeping so peacefully, she couldn't bear to wake them. Oh, she thought, how precious. Silently, she closed the door. They'll do her good, she thought of Bess and George, they're sweet girls, all of them.

Hannah had become a part of the Drew family since the Mr. and Mrs. were married. She had been their housekeeper and friend from the beginning. When Nancy's mother had died, fifteen years ago, Hannah had taken it upon herself to help Carson bring up the child. In doing so, Hannah and Nancy had developed a special relationship; the two were very close.

George and Bess had been friends with Nancy ever since they were in diapers. The Drews had always considered them as family and vice versa. The three families were also very close.

As Hannah made her way downstairs, she glanced at her watch. It was nearly nine o' clock. She pondered what to do with all of the breakfast that she'd prepared. _She_ couldn't eat it all. She had prepared an extra abundance of pancakes that morning, for she knew that the girls would be very hungry after their long night. Yes, she knew that they had been awake nearly all night, as she too had once been young.

I know, she reflected with hands on her hips, I'll take it to Mr. and Mrs. Marvin and Fayne. They should enjoy it. I'll bring along the syrup, she thought again, as she had left the cakes bare for the girls to syrup themselves. Just as she turned to get something to cover the large plate of freshly cooked food, the doorbell rang.

"Coming," Hannah went to answer the door and was surprised to see Fenton Hardy's sons, "Joe…Frank…What on earth are you doing here?" She smiled, pleasantly. "Oh, come in, come in," she invited, "What a wonderful surprise!"

"Hello, Hannah!" Joe looked to the table, his nose in the air, "Oh, you've been cooking." His hints were not unnoticed. Hannah chuckled.

"Hannah," Frank tipped his head in greeting, "How are you?"

"I'm wonderful, and you?" she ushered the boys to the table and set out some plates and the syrup.

"Oh, we couldn't-" the eldest of the sons protested.

"Frank," the younger, blonde boy hissed, elbowing his dark-haired brother, still smiling at Mr. Gruen.

"I insist!" she grinned at Joe, who's stomach had begun to grumble in anticipation. Both boys had eaten the woman's cooking before, and even Frank had a hard time passing up the offer. "In fact," she said, "I'll join you. I consider it a rare privilege to eat with such fine company. Now tell me, what business have you in these parts?"

"Ohhh!" Joe rolled his eyes back into his head. With his mouth stuffed he said, "Hannah, you are heaven sent. Frank," he gobbled down another bite, "You've got to try these. Mm!"

"Don't drool too much, brother, I'll make _you _clean it up," Frank laughed. Joe was too absorbed in eating to remark back. Frank turned to Hannah, "Thank you for breakfast. We didn't have time to eat this morning, not that we were expecting you to feed us."

"Oh, you're more than welcome, my boy," she grinned, "Are you here on business?"

"Oh no, ma'am," he answered after swallowing, "This _is_ good." He wiped his mouth, "No, we're here on Spring Break. Our parents planned a trip for themselves, and we thought that we'd come and visit you all, if it's not too much trouble…" He glanced at his hostess.

"Of course not," she said, "You and your family are always welcome here. Oh, Nancy will be surprised."

"Huh?" Joe's fingers were covered in syrup, "I thought you called her last night?" He turned to his eighteen year old brother, confusion evident on his seventeen year old face.

"I did," Frank defended. He looked to Hannah, "It was sort of late, but I phoned Nancy and surprised her with the news that we were in Chicago. Did she not tell you?"

"Oh, no, I went to bed early last night though."

"I see," Frank put another bite of cake into his mouth, "We actually weren't supposed to be here for another few hours, but we woke early and had nothing else to do. So, we're early."

"Eat as much as you want," Hannah looked at Joe, smiling, "for there is no one else to eat them up."

"Yes ma'am! I'll make sure it doesn't go bad," he greedily reached for seconds.

Frank finished off his first helping and also filled his plate a second time, "I love the blueberries. Mother likes to put chunks of peaches in hers sometimes."

"Yes, I quite enjoy that, too." Hannah was still on her first helping.

Frank chewed slowly, a thought crossing his mind, "Hannah?"

"Yes, dear?"

"When I talked to Nancy last nigh, she seemed…" he searched for the right word. It was possible that Nancy had hidden her trouble from Hannah as well, although he doubted that. "upset," he finished, "Do you know what could have been troubling her?"

The boy's concern touched the woman, "Yes, as a matter of fact, I know exactly what was troubling her; however," she stood, clearing her plate, "I am not at liberty to say as much."

"Yes, I see, but could you tell me if everything is alright?" he pressed on.

"There is no need to worry for her," she replied, "Time heals all wounds."

"Hmmph," Joe interrupted, "Well, I'm full!" He stretched and put his hands on the back of his head.


	9. Reunion

**REUNION**

"Where _is_ Nancy?" Joe asked after the boys had helped to clean up by washing the dishes. Hannah explained the goings on of last night. She said that Bess and George had stayed over for the night, and that they had all stayed up into the wee hours of the dawn.

"Oh, I see how it is," Joe pretended to be hurt, "They wanted to have fun without us. Fine, I'll just leave." He turned for the door and walked out.

"Oh, dear," Hannah chuckled, "Where _is_ he going?"

Frank rolled his eyes, "Who knows. Well, I think that since the girls are snoozing in, Joe and I will go to get a room at the inn."

"I won't allow such a thing," Hannah waved her arms in the air, truly surprised, "Don't be preposterous! You'll both stay here, of course."

"Really, it's nothing for us to get a room, Hannah. We have plenty of money," Frank didn't want to burden the woman.

"I wouldn't hear of it, young man. One of you can stay in the upstairs guest room. My room is downstairs, and one of you can sleep there. I'll stay on the couch. You are our guests, and I'll have no such folly as staying at an inn!"

"Yes ma'am," Frank couldn't help but smile, "However, there's no need of you to sleep on the couch. I refuse to see you out of your own room. Joe or I will sleep on the couch, or perhaps make a nest on the floor in the guest bedroom."

"Oh, alright," she reluctantly gave in.

"Besides, it wouldn't be right to have us in your room. All of your things are there! I'll go get Joe. We'll bring in our luggage."

Frank silently brought his and Joe's suitcases into the room aside Nancy's. He winced as the door creaked open. He had made Joe stay downstairs. It's not that he thought that Joe would have woken the girls- he knew that his brother wouldn't be so inconsiderate- but he wanted to keep the noise to a minimum.

Frank set his dark brown suitcase on the bed. He set Joe's red one in the closet. The boy's had decided to take turns on the bed. They had flipped a coin to see who went first, and Frank had won. He started to unpack his clothes into the spare dresser. Next, he unpacked Joe's things. He took the bathroom bag that they both shared and went to the bathroom. He decided that the best place to put it would be under the sink. There, he mused, it will be out of the way.

* * *

><p>"Joe!" Hannah called, her nose in the refrigerator.<p>

"Ma'am?" Joe jogged into the kitchen. Frank was still upstairs unpacking. He'd made Joe stay downstairs. To keep me from pulling anything funny, he thought, probably.

"Joe, would you be a dear and run to the grocery for a few things? I want to make a pie for dinner, but don't have everything that I need."

"Sure," Joe's eyes lit up at the mention of pie, "Anything for you." He smiled.

Hannah chuckled, "I'll let you have the first piece. Now, I need you to get a stalk of rhubarb, a box of fresh strawberries, and a pound of sugar." She handed him a sheet of paper with the list and some money, "Oh, and I think we could use a gallon of milk, too." She handed him another bill.

"Sure thing, Hannah," he took the list and money from her, fished the keys to their rented car out of his pocket, and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hannah," Frank padded down the stairs.<p>

"In here," Hannah was dusting in the living room.

"Hannah, do you think that I could take a shower?"

"Certainly, dear, do as you please while you are here. Make yourself at home."

"Thanks, Hannah," he turned to go, "Oh, Hannah, where's Joe?"

"I sent him to the store for pie ingredients."

"You don't waist any time, do you?" he chuckled.

"Of course not, I'll have you both put to endless work while you're here!" she joked in return. She went back to her dusting as the older of the two Hardy's trudged back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Uhhh, Nancy rolled over onto her side. "Whoooaa!" she cried as she fell to the floor. "Ow," she muttered, rubbing the back of her head. She had rolled right off her bed. "Okay, I'm awake, uggh…maybe." She covered her eyes with one hand to block the light that was streaming in through her open curtains. Slowly, Nancy rose to her knees. She rested her head in her hands on the side of her bed. She stayed there for a few minutes. Finally, she opened her eyes and looked across the room. So that's why I fell off, she thought groggily. Both Bess and George were still lying on her bed. Nancy smiled, and immediately she had to stifle a yawn.<p>

She stretched her arms toward the sky and stood to her feet. "Uuhm…" she mumbled. I wonder if Hannah already ate breakfast, she made her way to her door. She stumbled over a sleeping bag and stubbed a toe on the way. Rubbing her eyes she walked toward the bathroom, still more asleep than awake.

Nancy opened the door and stood in front of the mirror. Turning the water on cold, she splashed some onto her face to help wake herself up. When she reached for her toothbrush she noticed that it wasn't there. Oh yeah, she remembered, I broke it in half last night…It was completely an accident, wasn't it? I'll get a new one out of my closet. Just as Nancy disappeared into her room again, Frank walked out of the guest room. He made his way to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>George woke to a smart <em><span>smack <span>_in the face. "Hey! What was that for?" she peeled her eyes open and looked to her right. There lay Bess, still sound asleep. "Beauty queen," George grumbled as she sat up. She swung her feet around the left side of Nancy's bed. "Oh, yeah," she mumbled, "…sleepover…Nancy's…oooh, too much ice cream." She turned to Bess, "It's your fault…ug, never again." She rose a little too quickly. "Whoa!" she tottered dizzily. She looked up just as Nancy walked in, "Hey ya." George smiled and stretched on her tiptoes.

Nancy closed the door behind her. She smiled weakly, "Good morning, George."

"How're you holding up?" she whispered in a more serious tone.

Nancy shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her closet. She pulled out a new toothbrush. Holding it up, she said, "I broke my brush last night…in half."

George winced, "Oooh…" she giggled. Nancy joined in. It felt good to release so much stress. George walked over to her friend and they embraced.

"Don't wake her," Nancy shook her finger at the athletic-built girl that stood before her.

George looked astonished, "Mau?" She looked over to Bess, "I won't disturb her highness." She smiled down at her.

"She could sleep all day," Nancy laughed to herself, "Alright, I'm going to go brush my teeth and then take a shower. You can take one downstairs, if you want. If Bess isn't up by then, you and I will go get something to eat. What'd you say?"

"Sounds great, I'll clean up in here a bit and then take a shower."

"Okay, George." Nancy quietly closed the door behind her. She walked past the stairs and to the bathroom. Huh, she thought, I don't remember shutting that door. She shrugged her shoulders, Well, I wasn't quite awake then either. She curled her fingers around the door handle. She pushed it open, but it seemed to pull itself more than she pushed it.

* * *

><p>Frank set his bottle of shampoo inside the shower. He put his and Joe's toothbrushes in the cup that held Nancy's. Carson had his own bathroom that sided off his room, and that's where he kept his things. Hannah kept hers in the downstairs bathroom. Frank dug through his bag, putting a few things in the shower and leaving most in the bag. He took his shirt and shoes off, laying them in a corner to be moved when he was done showering. "Man," he muttered after looking one last time in his bag, "Joe, you do this on purpose, I swear." He sighed and turned to the door. I'll bet he hid my comb in his suitcase. I'll have to go and get it, he grumbled in his head. As he tried to open the door, he was surprised to find it push toward him more of itself than of his pulling. Next thing he knew, Nancy's nose was inches from his bare chest.<p> 


	10. Married

**MARRIED**

Nancy shrieked in surprise. Quickly she clamped a hand over her mouth. Frank's eyes were huge. He'd only heard Nancy shriek like that a few times, and he was just as surprised to see her as she was to see him. "Frank," she managed to breath out, "You nearly scared me to death." Her voice was a ghost of a whisper. She put a hand to her chest. She could feel how rapidly her heart was beating…and it wasn't just from the scare. She hadn't stepped away from him- that is further than when she had jumped upon first seeing him. He hadn't stepped back either, and the two were about half a foot apart.

"Uhm…" he looked down at her, "We…we, uh, came early." Aw, he chided himself, How stupid can you be! You couldn't think of anything better than that! He twisted the rag in his hand, "It's good to see you, Nancy." He tried to smile.

"Yeah," she felt drawn to him, "You too, Frank."

"Look," he said quickly, "I…I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just about to take a shower. I-"

"It's fine, Frank," she dropped her head down, smiling.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" he sounded concerned.

She blushed a little at the tone of his voice. She shook her head to affirm that he hadn't. "No, uh, actually I fell out of bed." Frank chuckled. The tension in the air seemed to dissipate, "Um, I'll just go downstairs to uh…" she held up her toothbrush.

"Oh, right. It's good to see you again," he said again. His hushed voice brought an even deeper glow to Nancy's already blooming face.

She had already turned to go, and he started to shut the door, when she called over her shoulder, "Hey, where's Joe?"

"He went to the store for Hannah," Frank called still sounding a little shaky.

Nancy made her way downstairs. Oh my gosh, she kept thinking, oh my gosh! She tried to take steady breaths. She and Frank had always been very good friends- and nothing more- but every now and again there were those moments that just…happened.

Hannah was out in the garden pulling weeds, so the downstairs was empty of people. The young girl went to the downstairs bathroom, brushed her teeth, and hurried upstairs to her room. She nearly ran into George as she bustled through the door, still breathless. She couldn't help but notice how red her cheeks felt. Pull yourself together, Drew!

"Nancy!" George said, taken aback at her friend's rough entrance, "I thought you were going to take a shower?" She shot her a quizzical glance, "Nancy, was that you who yelled out? I thought I had imagined it! What happened?"

Nancy leaned against the back of her door. She took a deep breath in and slowly let it out. "Uhh," she finally mumbled, "You know how last night I said that I had a surprise for you and Bess? Do you remember that? It was right before we all fell asleep."

"I think so," George cautiously stood before her friend. She crossed her arms and portrayed a suspicious air. "So…"

"Well, it's Frank and Joe. They called last night after you both left and…and said that they were coming over."

"Really," George said, still suspicious of something, "And…?"

"Well, um," Nancy panicked again, "George! Oh, George!"

"Nancy! What is it?"

"I just ran right into Frank!"

"What do you mean 'ran right into Frank'?"

"George!" Nancy clutched her face and slid to the floor. "He wasn't wearing a shirt and I literally _ran right into him_! Like, nose-against-chest into him!"

George looked confused for only a second, "You mean he's here…now?" Then the full realization hit her. She laughed uncontrollably, doubling over. She sat down in front of the freaking out red-head, "Oh, this is rich!"

"George! Come on!" Nancy reddened all over again, "Help me here!"

"Why?" the brunette smiled, "Come on, Nancy, you know you've liked him for some time. Now, you can't deny that you two have always had something special. Bess will _so_ get a kick out of this. Wait 'til I tell her!"

"We've _never_ had anything between us, George, how c-" Nancy stared indignantly at her friend.

"Save it, Nancy!" George smiled, "The only reason you two never got together was because of Ned. You know that. Oh!" she stopped when she saw Nancy's face fall, "Nancy, I didn't mean it like that." Nancy's put her face in her hands. A tear slipped down her cheek and before she knew it she was crying more tears than she could control. George leaned over and hugged her chum. She mumbled things in her ear.

Nancy suddenly sat up, "You know what! Frank and Joe Hardy are in town. I never get to spend time with them unless someone's trying to kill me. I'm not going to let a big-headed jerk spoil it!" her voice wavered when she referred to Ned, "Oh, George, do you think we'll get past this? Do you think maybe…maybe I can…" She remembered the fight that they had had. She self-consciously fingered the cheek that had in fact begun to bruise. She turned to her best friend sitting across from her in a white tank top and dark blue PJ pants with brightly colored music notes scattered everywhere. Suddenly she spoke up, "I could apologize to him! Maybe he would-"

"Don't you even think about such a thing! Nancy!" George scolded, "I'm appalled, Nancy, I won't hear of it! And you can imagine what _Bess_ would say. Nancy!" The other girl looked at her lap. She sat Indian style with her tear covered hands in her lap. "Now, are you going to let those Hardy men see you like this?"

"No," she mumbled sorrowfully.

"I can't hear you," George pressed.

"No!" Nancy's face became stern, but only for a moment. She looked into George's big, loving brown eyes. The hurt in them made George want to hunt Ned down and skin him alive. She felt such remorse and helplessness. There was nothing she could do! Nancy gazed into the soul of her friend. "I _loved_ him," she choked quietly.

"I know," George mouthed back, "I know…"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you guys are actually here!" Bess said for the thousandth time. It was seven o' clock of the night that the Hardy boys had come to Nancy's house. The five were all gathered in the living room. Joe was lounging on the beige couch next to Nancy and Nancy to George. Bess sat on the other side of Joe in one of the two matching beige loungers that sat aside the couch. Frank stood leaning against the door-less doorway. It was an arch-like doorjamb that connected the living room to the kitchen.<p>

"Hey, I think I'm going to go grab something for us to munch on. Some kind of snack or something," George stood. They had all eaten an early lunch and had been so busy catching up and hanging out that they hadn't bothered to eat dinner.

"No let me do it," Bess stood, "You'll go get some kind of health junk, and I am _not_ dieting after last night's munch out! My taste buds have arisen from the dead!"

"I was just going to get some pizza from down the street," George rolled her eyes, "You can come with if you like." She walked out.

"Yeah, Bess, she only eats super-healthy when she's got a competition coming up," Nancy countered. She smiled a genuine smile, so Bess didn't say a word, only smiling in return.

"Be back in twenty, Nancy," Bess said.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Joe followed Bess out. The two had been nearly inseparable from the moment they had met up.

Hannah came in just after Joe left, "Where's everyone heading off to?"

"They went to pick up some dinner," Frank answered.

"Oh, well the strawberry-rhubarb pie is sitting on the stove, cooling. I'm going to go stay the night at my mother's. She called and sounded like she needed some company. You'll be alright, won't you, dear?" she looked to Nancy, concern playing in her voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Go on, Hannah, we can handle things here. In fact, why don't you stay with your mother tomorrow? Send my love."

"If you think you won't need me here," Hannah hugged the child. She turned to Frank and hugged him as well, "I'll be back tomorrow night then."

The two chorused their goodbyes. After she left, Frank sat down on the beige recliner closet the window, and Nancy. He still felt concerned for her despite the genuinely happy attitude she had shown to them all day. He had sensed a gloominess that followed her about. They sat in silence for a few minutes. At last they spoke; they chit-chatted about petty things. Frank continued to fight the urge to ask her straight out what was wrong. Finally, his concern for her overcame him, "Nanyc, last night you said on the phone that you were fine. I'm going to be frank with you: I don't believe that. Now, please tell me what's wrong."

She burst into laughter at him. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and decided to try another approach, "I want to respect your wishes, and if you want to keep your distance, I understand. It's just…Nancy!" He ran his fingers through his hair, "Nancy, I'm worried about you. I've never seen you act like this before. You've been fidgety all day. You…you've been- why are you still laughing at me?"

"I'm sorry, Frank, you said 'I'm going to be _frank_ with you'," she attempted to control her laughter. A tear slipped down her cheek, and then another. Her countenance fell and she dropped her head. She couldn't hide from him; she's never been able to.

"Nancy?" he asked softly, "You know that you can tell me anything. I'm willing to wait until you're ready. I just want you to know that I'm here."

She cried softly. She looked away to hide her tears, but it was to no avail. Frank's heart broke, seeing her like this. He waited patiently for her to speak, and at long last…she did, "Did you love, Callie?"

Frank was taken aback at the question. It was hardy the words he'd expected hear. He stuttered a reply, "Wha- yes."

Nancy nodded her head. She looked at her hands, "What happened between you two?"

Frank wasn't sure why Nancy was asking about Callie Shaw, his ex-girl friend, but he thought it best to just follow her, "Well, uh, first she decided that she didn't want to be with me any longer. She wanted to be with Tony…Tony Prito. You remember him, don't you?" Nancy nodded, showing that she did, "but he wouldn't go out with her. So, she tried to seduce him in other ways than that of her slick tongue…Eventually, she just moved out of town. I haven't heard from her in almost two years. Last I _did _hear, she was trying to hook up with some country star."

Nancy nodded again, satisfied. She didn't speak, leaving the room in an eerie silence. Her tears had dried. Without facing Frank she whispered, "Ned and I broke up."

Frank was too shocked to say anything at first. She had been so blunt about it, and there had been almost no emotion at all in her voice. He finally uttered a soft, "When?" He knew that the pair had been together for a _long_ time, longer than he had been with Callie. Callie had always been his favorite date, but Ned and Nancy had been together always. It was true that Callie and Frank had gone out for a few years. It had been one of the very few _serious_ relationships that Frank had been in, but no where near as strong as Ned and Nancy's was.

"Yesterday," she whispered in answer, blinking back more tears.

Frank paused, "What…happened?"

Nancy stared across the room, her eyes fixed on the curtains blowing gently in the night's breeze. She hadn't told anyone what had happened that night, not even Bess and George, not even Hannah. At long last, the girl turned to her friend. She stared into his eyes much the same as she had George's earlier. But there was something different in his eyes that made her trust him with everything that she had in her. She knew that he wouldn't josh around with her feelings, not that George would have. But she also knew that he wouldn't attempt to make everything right, like both Bess and George would. He would hear her out, silently listening. He wouldn't comment, at least not until the end. So after gazing intently into his warm, chocolaty eyes, she finally gave in and told him exactly what had happened, for she remembered every detail vividly. Just as she knew he would, he remained silent. Only once did he show emotion during her retelling of events, and that was when she reluctantly admitted that he had hit her. His eyes went to the purple bruise on her cheek. A glint of rage shot through his eyes, but he refrained from making any comments whatsoever.

When she had finished, he sat back, rubbing his chin. A dark and foreboding look crossed his handsome, eighteen-year-old features. Nancy sat silently anticipating his final response. Before he could give it, however, Bess burst breathlessly into the room.

"Nancy! Nancy!" she yelled, gulping in air, "Nancy, we saw Ned at the Pizza Palace!" George and Joe quickly rushed into the room, but Bess continued, "Nancy, he's married!"


	11. Red Hair and Blue Eyes

**Bum, bum, bum…the plot thickens. Not really, but hey! So, any thoughts worth sharing? I hope so!**

**RED HAIR AND BLUE EYES**

"Nancy, he's married..." Bess repeated, more softly this time. Nancy stared in shock, her mouth open.

"What do you mean?" Frank's boomed. The anger that he was normally so good at concealing was showing through now. "How can he be married?" The three in the doorway were stunned at his reaction, Joe more so than the others.

"I'm sorry," he squeezed his way to the front, "Did I miss something? 'Cause I seem to be the only one _not_ fully understanding the impact of this information."

George looked to Nancy, Nancy nodded approval, and George pulled Joe aside. In a hushed tone she said, "Ned just broke up with Nancy last night. I don't know what happened exactly, she hasn't said, but it was pretty drastic…and it was final." Joe raised his brows. He turned to look at Nancy, a new comprehension sinking in. She seemed to be stuck in a haze of nothingness.

Finally, she spoke, "He's…_married_?" She looked up with an intense hurt in her eyes, "Are you sure?" She took on a face of unbearable pain.

"It's true," George whispered. The three that stood found a seat. Joe sat on the floor beside Frank's chair, Bess sat next to Nancy, and George sat next to Bess. Joe looked to Bess. The look in his eyes asked if he should take Frank and leave, but she returned saying that it would be fine if they stayed. Joe was concerned about his older brother. The seventeen year old was very close to him, and he could tell that Frank was having trouble with this. He wondered, though, why Frank's reaction had been so strong.

"Nancy," George asked softly, "Why is Ned married?"

For a long time, Nancy said nothing. "He proposed to me last night…and I turned him down," she whispered after what seemed like forever.

Bess gasped, "He did _what_?... _You_ did what?" She sputtered for a moment, "_Why_?"

Nancy gazed at everyone in the room. She sighed and then decided to give everyone a brief account of her date the night before. Bess sputtered several times, but George kept her from saying much. George herself had a hard time keeping her good opinion inside. Bess, however could only take so much. She exploded when Nancy was finished, "He proposed to you and then went and married that no good, beef breathed, hair sprayed, bar hoppin', red headed, blue eyed Nancy Shoer! Ooh, wait 'til I get my hands on him!"

"Bess, calm down!" George practically shouted. Her voice was choked, and she had a mixture of rage, fear, and sorrow that played through it. A tear slipped down her cheek as she did her best to control herself. Bess immediately clammed up, crossing her arms. Steam rolled out her ears, and her face was red from the heat that rose in her.

Nancy sat open-mouthed, staring at Bess, "What did you say?"

"Nothing," she muttered.

Nancy stood and walked to her friend. She placed her hands on Bess's shoulders and shook her as she said, "_Who_ did he marry, Bess?"

Bess looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. She was afraid to answer, "Nancy Shoer…"

"Nancy," Joe stood.

George did also, "Nancy, she's some skinny, no-good bumpkin he met at a bar last night, nothing more."

"Last night!" she cried incredulously, "He met her last night?"

"Nancy, just forget about it. He's the sorry freak that went out and married the first red-headed, blue eyed girl named Nancy that he could find," Joe never had been good at finding the right words to say.

"Joe!" everyone but Nancy shot him glares. Frank smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" he said. Frank dragged him by the arm out of the room, "What?"

Nancy fell into the couch, unable to find the strength to stand any longer. "What happened?" she whispered, "I mean, how do you know?...Are you sure…"

"Honest, Nancy," George reiterated. She took a deep breath, "We walked into the Pizza Palace, Bess and I, to order two or three pizzas. Cody was at the counter, and he told us that we'd have to wait about fifteen minutes. So, we went back out to the car and Joe- he'd been waiting in the car for us- wasn't there. I told Bess to wait there for me and then I went inside to look for Joe. I thought that he must have become impatient- you know how he is, especially around food-"Nancy smiled briefly at that, "and come in after us. Well, I found him trying to sweet talk Cameron, the waitress. When we went back out, Bess was staring angrily at the approaching car-it was Ned's."

"He pulled up and before I could give him a piece of my mind this girl that looked _incredibly_ like you stuck her left hand out the window and started waving it around! Ooh, she made me sooo mad! She chanted in that four year old tone 'Ha ha hahaha. He married me. Ha ha hahaha.'" Bess shuddered. "It was like a scarry version of 'na nana boo boo'. Well, then she said 'Go tell _that_ to your…" Bess hesitated, "friend."

Nancy burst into a fresh bout of tears. Eventually she dried up enough to speak, "We loved each other…I just…I told him that I wasn't ready to be married. I didn't- I _don't-_ want to marry yet. I'm too young! I don't feel mature enough to make a commitment like that. Oh, why didn't he understand that? It's not like I wouldn't have married _him_…when I was ready."

"Nancy…" George whispered, her own voice caught with emotion.

"You shouldn't worry about it, Nancy," Bess patted her friend's shoulder, "Her hair was redder than yours. It was an ugly color, and frizzy too. Her skin was pale and her eyes were dim. Her freckles spotted everywhere, and her glasses slid down her pointy nose."

"She didn't have freckles," George mumbled, "She actually looked pretty, and-" Bess hit her leg, glaring.

"Why do you think he was in such a hurry to marry?" Bess asked, changing the subject.

George responded thoughtfully, "I think he was more driven mad by Nancy's refusal… than he was concerned to marry."

After a moment, Bess agreed, "That would explain the girl's looks. But, how did he manage to find a girl named Nancy with red hair and blue eyes?"

"It's a miracle, that's for sure…or a trick, but I don't believe that. I think he was just lucky," George said, "Hmm, he'll live the rest of his life with her…but he won't be happy." She looked to Nancy. Gingerly stroking her friend's cheek, George kissed the top of her head.

Nancy spoke up, "Most red-heads have blue eyes…"

Frank, who had been listening in, whispered so low that no one could hear, "But not like yours, Nancy…not like yours."


	12. Dance

**DANCE**

It had been almost two weeks since the breakup between Ned Nickerson and Nancy Drew. Ned had married another girl immediately afterwards, further crushing the heart of the girl that he truly loved. He had rashly packed all of his things and moved to California with the girl

Nancy has been surrounded by her four amazing friends and motherly housekeeper for the time following. Everyone did their best to give her a happy time, and slowly, very slowly, she began to heal. It would be quite some time before she completely healed, but the process had begun. Miraculously, she stopped seeing his handsome face every night when she lay down to sleep. She no longer relived that dreadful night randomly in the middle of the day. Nancy Drew began to laugh and smile genuinely again. She allowed herself to have fun and enjoy the company of the Hardy brothers. Their stay, unfortunately, was coming to an end. The were due to leave in three days time.

Presently, Nancy was walking down town with Bess. Bess had conned Nancy into coming with her for the opening of the town's new mall. It was a far more efficient and well stocked center than the one that it had just replaced. Deirdre Shannon had talked her dad into financing it, and the little princess got everything she asked for.

"Oh, Nancy, this is so exciting! I can't believe that we have our own super-center mall now!" Bess bubbled with the excitement. Nancy personally hadn't thought that the celebration was all that interesting. Deirdre just blabbed her speech, drawing attention to herself as usual. They had rushed to Bess's house to get her purse- how she forgot it Nancy still didn't understand. Now the two were on their way back to the mall. Bess had insisted that they walk because she wanted to burn enough calories to fit into a new dress.

Once they got there, Nancy noticed that the ice princess herself was still greeting anyone she could catch in her sticky paws on the way in. Nancy grabbed Bess's arm and swiftly guided her in through a side door. Bess did little to protest, for she liked the girl even less so than Nancy. Finally, they were inside the mall. Bess squealed in delight. She left Nancy's side and rushed to the dress section.

When Nancy caught up to her, Bess was cooing over a mannequin that wore a stunning red dress. The left shoulder was bare and the right one was about four fingers in width. The dress was a deep, fun red. It was a slim dress that ended just under the knees. There were silver sparkles that covered the shoulder completely and spread across the dress, thinning out the further away from the shoulder they spread. It was a simple dress, but it was very attractive. The vibrant color of it played with Bess's eyes. She looked up to see Nancy coming toward her, "Oh, Nancy, isn't it gorgeous!"

"It is," she smiled at her friend. Bess could buy any dress that she set her eyes on if she liked it well enough.

Bess called to the nearest attendant. She asked for help finding the red dress in her size. Turning to Nancy she whispered, "I got my allowance today, and Dad gave me some extra money because he knew the mall opened today. He said it was a gift from my papa to his angel! He's the sweetest! Mama just shook her head and smiled."

"You are such a Daddy's girl," Nancy teased. The attendant handed Bess a box and walked away without even a smile. "Not very friendly, probably one of Deirdre's 'friends'," Nancy chuckled.

"I'm going to go try it on. Stay there, I'll be right back," she turned to go, but seemed to change her mind. She turned toward Nancy, concern in her eyes, "You should look around…see if there's anything you like."

"Aw, Bess, you know how I am," Nancy started to protest, but her friend held up her hand.

"I want you to find a dress and try it on. Find one that you're absolutely in love with. I'm buying," with that she turned to leave.

"Bess," Nancy called after her, shouldering her purse.

"You deserve a new dress, Nancy, no buts!" she called over her shoulder. Nancy sighed, There's going to be no talking her out of it. I'll just look around…

Bess came out of the changing room. She spun in a small circle to present herself. Nancy smiled and admired the blonde beauty. The dress was form-fitting and it was truly an impressive dress. It became even more so when Bess's joyful air brought it to life.

"That does it!" Bess spun around again, "I'm buying it! I'll go change out of it." She hurried off, "Oh, now I need to get matching shoes, something silver, I think…"

Nancy shook her head. She looked some more at the dresses surrounding her. There was one that she did like. She touched it again. It felt so soft and smooth. It was a navy blue, spaghetti-strapped, knee length dress. There two glittery butterflies close to the hem, and one at the waist. A single silver line made of the same material as the butterflies dropped in a swirl from the butterfly at the waist to the others. It looked almost as if the wind was blowing it away. A thin shower of sparkles lined the top of the dress and stretched out toward the waist almost like stars in the night sky.

"You like that one?" Nancy jumped when she heard Bess's voice.

"It's alright, I guess," she lied. She didn't want Bess to get her a new dress.

"Find one in your size and go try it on," Bess urged, "Just see how it feels."

"Bess, I'm over him!" Nancy clamped a hand on her mouth. She hadn't meant to say that. Bess looked surprised, but she didn't say anything. She thought it best to let Nancy's emotions work their own way out. "I…I didn't know I had that in me," Nancy laughed. She suddenly felt like a huge weight lifted off her shoulders.

"It's okay," Bess felt the tension in her friend's shoulders release, and saw her face relax. She hadn't seen Nancy look so relieved in nearly two weeks.

"Really, I don't need the dress," Nancy said after a pause, "I don't need all the ice cream in the grocery, and I don't need-"

"I'm not buying the dress as another 'girl gift', Nancy. The day after tomorrow there's a dance in the high school gym. I'm forcing you and George to go, and I wanted to get you a new dress for it."

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" Nancy laughed. She stopped suddenly, though, remembering something, "That's the last night that Frank and Joe will be here. Are they coming to the dance?"

"Of course, silly!" Bess giggled, "It's going to be sort of their good bye party."

"How did you manage that?"

"I didn't," Bess grinned, "That's just how I'm choosing to look at it." She pulled the blue dress off the rack and pushed Nancy toward the changing rooms.


	13. Realizing

**Getting' close to the end…oh, yeah…he he he!**

**REALIZING**

"I'm only doing this because it's their last day," George warned, "Don't push your luck."

Bess pulled away, "Fine, you got away with no manicure and no pedicure, but I _am_ doing your hair and makeup, whether you like it or not. She was wearing the red dress that she had bought with Nancy. She also wore her new silver heels. They were sleek and had straps running all over her feet. She had her hair pulled up into a pile of messy curls. Her makeup was just so, and she was determined to have George's done within the hour.

Nancy walked out of her closet wearing the blue dress that Bess had finally convinced Nancy to let her pay for. Nancy wore short heels similar to Bess's. She walked to her dresser and started digging through her jewelry box. She had told Bess not to bring any over because she had the perfect things picked out for all three of them.

"Hold still!" George stuck her tongue out at her cousin, who was again attempting to do her makeup. The tomboy wore a dark brown dress that Bess had also bought. Nancy had picked it out just for George. It was a flowing dress that elegantly reached down to just past her knees. It was a plain, brown dress that scrunched up at the chest and straightened out from the stomach down. A single strip of cloth wrapped around her neck and through a silver ring that connected it to the rest of the dress. This served as her sleeves. It was the simplest of the dresses, but that's how George liked it. They had bought her a pair of open-toed, cream colored heels that had no back. A single, thick strap covered the top half of her foot. The strap had a thin cord-like lining that ran across the top and bottom. The same material formed a small bow on the outside of the shoe. The muted colors complemented George's tanned skin and her dark features. She looked as stunning, if not more, than her two faithful friends.

"Here let me do it," Nancy took Bess's place. When George started to protest once more, Nancy gave her a look that said 'just do it for me'. She promptly shut up and closed her eyes, awaiting her torture.

"Now, how come she won't do that for me?" Bess shook her head. Bess peeked into the hallway, "The coast is clear. I'm going to run and get the straightener out of the bathroom. I'll be right back." As she darted out the door, Nancy turned her attention back to George's makeup. She was using earthy tones because they had always looked best on George. She made it look very natural and carefully brought out George's features. Nancy was just as expertly as Bess when it came to makeup. It helped when she had to go undercover or just whenever she went out on a special occasion. She finished by coating George's lips with a cream colored gloss that was the forth and final layer on her lips. The first had been foundation, the second chapstick, and the third a similar colored lipstick. The gloss set a shine to that the other layers couldn't have. Nancy had used an array of light browns, creams, and even some light pink on George. It was very subtle and attractive.

"There," Nancy sat back, "all done." She stood and returned to her dresser. She picked up a thin silver necklace that had a single, silver butterfly at the center of the chain. After putting it on, she picked up a golden chain that had a solitary, pale pink rose at the center. "Here," Nancy clamped the necklace around George's neck, "It'll match your makeup." Then, Nancy handed her a bracelet that surrounded the wrist in pale pink roses encased in gold setting.

George stood to look in Nancy's full length mirror. "Whoa," she took in a sharp breath, "You guys really know your stuff, huh…" Nancy smiled and squeezed George's bare shoulders. She fastened a thin, silver bracelet around her own wrist, and started on her own makeup.

Bess bustled in the door, "I couldn't find it, but it was hidden under the sink." She held up the straightener.

"George, there's a necklace and bracelet for Bess on my dresser. Can you get it for me?" Nancy asked. She sat in a chair, so that Bess could work on her hair as she applied her makeup. She decided that she would stick with cream colors and light browns like George, but she didn't use any pink except as blush. It would have clashed with her dress.

Bess set the straightener down to warm up. As she did, George placed a silver necklace around her neck. At the center were three diamonds, one larger than the two on each side of it. The bracelet that she handed to Bess was a diamond bracelet. She gasped, "Nancy, where did you get this? Are these _real_?"

Nancy nodded, "Yeah, Dad got them for me last Christmas. He gave them to me after everyone left. It was my special gift from him."

"Now I remember," Bess picked up the now heated straightener, "You did mention that."

"I thought you'd like to wear them," Nancy smiled, "I'll be done with my makeup in a minute. Why don't you wait until I'm finished?"

Bess turned to George, a glint in her eyes. "Oh, no, Bess," George took a step back, "I like my hair just the way it is. Beeeesss!" George darted out Nancy's door and ran downstairs.

"Oh, leave her be," Nancy laughed good naturedly, "Her hair looks fine. She promised to leave it down."

"But she leaves it down every other day!" Bess complained, "She does look very nice, though. Oh, alright, she wins…but next time her head is _mine_!"

* * *

><p>Nancy walked downstairs. Bess had straightened her hair and the three girls were ready to go. Bess had conditionally allowed Nancy to do nothing special to her hair. It was down, as usual, but for one small, silver barrette that clipped some of her hair back at an angle. It pinned the hair closest to her face back so as to stay out of her way, but mildly affected the rest.<p>

George was sitting in a kitchen chair. She held up a handwritten note, "The boys said that they'll meet us there. They didn't want to ruin the 'surprise of their three beautiful dates'. I think Joe's getting a little big headed with this three dates thing."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that," Nancy gave Bess a sideways glance, "I think he'll have his hands full tonight." She eyed her friend teasingly.

Bess just blushed. "Hey what about you? Frank's eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees you," she retaliated.

Nancy's cheeks flushed even deeper than Bess's had, "I resent that."

"Well, I should just stay here. I'm not needed," George stood confidently.

"Not so fast!" the others held her back. George crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out again. She huffed as she sat back down.

"You won't get out that easily," Nancy said, "Besides, Frank and I are _just friends!_" The cousins glanced at each other. "I mean," Nancy said more to herself than her friends, "he's been sweet these last couple of weeks, but it's nothing…it's not like that."

"Fine," Bess sighed, "We'll quit pestering you, if you promise to have fun tonight, and _dance_ with someone."

"Bess, she isn't going to go and get a new boyfriend anytime soon," George said softly, "You can't expect too much from her. Not when it's only been two weeks."

"No, George," Nancy said firmly, "Ned left me, for good. I get that now. He's out of my life forever…There is someone out there for me. Someone who will wait for me, and for me to be ready for him. Someone who will understand me even more thoroughly than Ned did. Someone who will love me with all his heart and all his soul, someone who…someone who _I_ will love so completely…so completely that we will day become one," Nancy's voice had not wavered at the mention of Ned. It was the first time in two weeks that she had spoken so fiercely and with such confidence, "I just happened to make a stop along the way. A stop in my search that led me astray." The room fell silent.

Bess nodded her head. She wiped the single tear that feel down her cheek, sniffled, and engrossed Nancy in a hug. George joined. She blinked back tears, but was glad that neither of her friends could tell.


	14. I Dare You

**I AM SOOOO SORRY! I didn't mean to repost the wrong chapter! Wow, so glad you pointed that out guys! Thankyou soooo much! HERE is the last chapter! Enjoy and PLEASE review!**

**I DARE YOU**

"This is _incredible_," Bess said. She clutched Nancy's arm. They had just walked into the school gym, the cool night air falling behind them as they entered the crowded area. "How're we going to find Frank and Joe in this mess?" she mumbled.

George just rolled her eyes and smiled, "I'm going to go hang out with the DJ, see what he's got set up in his little corner of the world."

"And not even say hello?" Joe popped up behind the three girls. He was dressed smartly. The brothers had rented suits from a shop in Chicago. Joe looked quite adorable all dressed up. It wasn't everyday that Nancy saw him like this. It suits him, she joked to herself. His eyes got big, and he let out a low whistle, "You look great, George!"

Normally she would have retaliated with a sarcastic statement or just shrugged it off, but there had been something genuine in his voice that brought a deep rouge color to her cheeks. He looked Bess and Nancy up and down, "You guys do, too." George was about to make a go for it when Joe unexpectedly turned to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked as a new song started to play out over the crowd.

She was so startled that all she could do was stutter a, "Yes." She looked to Bess as if to ask if she minded, but her cousin just smiled encouragingly. The two stepped out on the floor only to disappear among the several couples already dancing.

"You gonna be okay? I mean, if I…?" Bess pointed over her shoulder toward the crowd.

"Yeah," Nancy nodded, "I'm going to head to the refreshment table."

"Okay," she shouted over her shoulder before hurrying out into the chaos.

At the refreshment table, Nancy poured herself a cup of punch. It was homemade punch, good homemade punch. She closed her eyes and sipped the red drink. She was finally starting to feel relaxed. She stood there, sipping her drink and listening to the upbeat song. When she finished her last swallow, she put her cup down on the table and turned to face the crowd. As she did so, she abruptly ran into someone else turning around.

"Oh, excuse me," he said, then he took a step back and gazed at her, "Nancy?"

"Frank! We saw Joe when we came in. I was starting to think that I'd never find you," she smiled.

"Wow," he breathed in, "I didn't even recognize you when I first came over. You look…amazing." His eyes were open wide in astonishment.

"You clean up nicely yourself, Hardy," she laughed.

Ah, he thought, to hear her laugh like that again. He cleared his throat, "Uh, you want to dance?"

"Sure," she slowly said with a giant grin.

He took her hand and led her out to the floor. She let herself become enshrouded in people. They danced for a few minutes until the song abruptly ended. A voice called over the crowd. It was the DJ, "All yall are in trouble now! A request has been made, and the rules have been established. No one is allowed to switch partners, and if you don't have one you must find one! If you try to leave or switch partners, we'll kick you out! Ha ha, enjoy a nice slooooow dance. LeAnn Rimes, yall with I Dare You."

Nancy looked up toward the DJ's stand. She saw George wave at her, a sly grin spread from ear to ear. "George!" Nancy mumbled under her breath with a smile. Her smile fell as she become conscious of what had happened. She looked up, realizing who she was dancing with, into Frank's eyes. He looked as if he wasn't quite sure what to do.

The DJ's voice boomed out once more, "Sorry for the wait, everyone, technical difficulties. We'll be up and running momentarily."

"We could slip out, if you want," he said uneasily.

She shook her head. I'm not running away, she thought, I'll show you, George. "No, it's fine," she smiled confidently, "Unless you have a problem with it, that is."

"No, of course not, I just didn't know if you, you know…" He wrapped his arms around her waist as the song finally started. She slipped her hands onto his shoulders and took a deep breath to steady herself. She felt a tingle climb up her back as she laid her head against his chest. They danced silently through the opening music of the song. They had both heard the song before and knew the words, but this was the first time that either of them had actually thought about what she was saying.

"Nancy," Frank whispered, "Are you-"

"Frank, I'm fine. I'm trying to forget about Ned, you should too."

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be. We were just being stupid kids."

"That doesn't change the fact that it hurts, Nancy." She paused at that.

God only knows how I've needed a friend

Who can see through the boldness and pride

"Thank you," she breathed, "for being here for me…for…for everything… You're the best friend anyone could ask for."

"I'll always be here for you, Nancy," he whispered. His voice sounded coarse.

"I know." A tear slipped down her cheek. It was her final goodbye to Ned.

Someone strong enough I can put my faith in

Someone willing to let me inside

They listened to the song, dancing slowly, swaying back and forth. Nancy spotted Joe and Bess smiling and whispering to each other. Go figure, she thought.

"Nancy," Frank said again, "I need to tell you something. I actually…I've wanted to say something for a while, but…"

Baby, you've got your reasons

Dangling from kite strings

Nancy lifted her head to look straight into his loving eyes. She couldn't say anything back. She knew what he wanted to say…and she found that she wanted him to say it. She felt a throb grow in her chest. A clump shot into her throat, and tears threatened to rise- they weren't tears for Ned.

"Nancy, I…" he looked down into the blue pools that were her eyes. He was at a loss for words, "Well, I have to say something now. I'll go insane if I don't. I didn't before because…well, because…"

"What is it?" she whispered.

But you can open your hands

Let them fly

"Well, I," he looked down. "I know you…You know me…I mean, we practically finish each other's sentences all the time," he laughed, looking in her eyes again.

I dare you to know me

Like I've never known

"I want the chance…I…the chance to…" he mentally yelled at himself for messing up so bad. Why can't you just spit it out, you idiot! But he couldn't find a way to say it. How do I tell you? he asked himself, How do I show you?

I dare you to show me

That I can be shown

"What is it, Frank?" she asked. She wanted him to say it. She wanted him to tell her. For the last two weeks she had felt like she wasn't worth anything, like she would never amount to anything, like she never could be enough…like she didn't deserve to be happy. She wanted that to change, and she wanted him to change it.

Tell me I

Tell me I'm the one who deserves you

"I've always wanted to tell you…" he stroked her cheek, and smiled. She closed her eyes when he touched her. It felt good. It felt right.

Oh, and every time that

Every time you know that you want to

I dare you

His grip tightened around her waist. She opened her eyes, her breath left her completely as he pulled her tighter to him. They stared at each other for a moment. The two had never stood so close before.

I dare you to hold me

Like you never will again

"Nancy," he stared at her, "I…"

"Me too," she said, the tears finally slipping down. He leaned down and kissed her just as LeAnn's voice cried across the floor. It was as if it was planned...Nancy was happy.

Kiiiiiissss me

Leave the world standin' still

I dare you to waaaaaant tooo waant

IIIIIIIII dare you to neeeeed meee

Like nobody else

I dare you to feeeeeeeel meeee

Like you've never felt

I dare you to waaaaant toooo waaant

To want to be good to meeeeee

IIIIII daaaaare you to waaaaant tooo waaant

To want to be good to meeeeeee

**Hey, I just wanted to say thankyou for all your support. This is the first fanfic that I have actually finished. I'm excited to know what you thought of it. Did you like the song? Did you like the story? Do you think they went together? Did it end alright? Should I attempt to write any more song-fics? Thanks for everything, most of all, thanks for reading…See ya around!**


End file.
